(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to derivatives of 3,4-dihydrophthalazin-1(2H)-one in which that molecule has been substituted in the 3-position with either aminobenzoyl or a substituted aminobenzoyl.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,119 discloses certain derivatives of 3,4-dihydrophthalazin-1(2H)-one and procedures for their synthesis. The disclosed derivatives consist of 3,4-dihydrophthalazin-1(2H)-one substituted in the 3-position with an aminobenzoyl halide (which may itself be substituted) in which the amino group is either para or meta and the halogen is ortho.
In Chemical Abstracts, vol. 72, No. 55483b, and Chemical Abstracts vol. 71, No. 124,361d, the compound, 3-(p-chlorobenzoyl)-3,4-dihydro-1(2H)-phthalazinone, and methods for its synthesis are disclosed.